My Dream -- August 30th, 2013
by S. Laurence
Summary: This is a dream that I had, set in an alternate near future. A tale of S.M.D fighting against the dreaded Council, whose greed threatens to doom the planet. She bands a group with one task: Stop the council. Or will they be striked down by the Council's Executioners? WARNING: Please read the AN at the bottom, it will explain. Constructive criticism appreciated. Thank you.


_Dream Sequences August 30th, 2013_

_I was a freedom fighter(rebel), the leader of a lucrative group against the council(leaders of state, corrupt in their greed for power) who were planning to build a nuclear power plant in disguise of making weapons of mass destruction. I was trying to escape from their executioners(slaves of the councils, fighting force) on my motorcycle/dirt bike hybrid, I had crashed after the executioners shot my front tire, laying dazed and in pain of the dirt ground. What I did not expect was a man and his daughter catching fish by the stream in front of their truck, the daughter had found me putting her small hands on my face. I tried to speak telling her to run, but my weakened mumbles were overheard over the executioners ATV's. The leader of the executioners, Soren shot the girl in cold blood her life essence splattering against my face. his comrades also killed the father. I looked at Soren in a pained glare, he grinned an evil grin at me before putting his boot on my face. I couldn't breath as he covered my airways, I only slightly felt the metal in his shoes cutting into my face(making a u-shaped cut just under my left cheekbone). I passed out in minutes due to lack of oxygen._

_When I awoke, I realized I was in the central prison, in solitary confinement no less. I was able to see out of a small window, looking out at the world. My face, plastered on a floating television board, the council called me dead from a motorcycle accident, but I wasn't dead! I was left in confinement for 3 months, only getting enough food for sustenance(from 1 prison warden who knew I was there). I had trained my body, burning fat and leaving hard muscle in those 3 months. There was an influx of prisoners, and my warden left to help the actual prisoners, When I looked at my food, I saw that he left my keys in my mashed potatoes, he was helping me escape! After I cleaned them off, I used them on the door, sneaking off in the confusion. I grabbed dark pants, and a hoodie hiding my face, heading to the one place I knew where there would be shelter, food - Home._

_I had gotten in fully planning on sneaking in just getting some food and drink then leaving so my family could be at peace. I snuck in at dawn, quietly rummaging through the fridge. I heard movement upstairs, so I quickly left through the window I opened. I sat under the porch, eating my sandwich and drinking my coke, my selfishness in me just wanting to hear my family just once. As I finished my food, my family started talking. My brother was the first one to speak, telling them how the council is lieing and I am alive(which I was but they didn't know that), my uncle retorted back that they had gotten my personal effect including the smashed bike to logically conclude that is was the truth. They argued back and forth but I didn't hear that, I heard my mother shaky quiet sobs. and that was what got me._

_The living room has the back door with it(the door being a sliding glass door meaning anyone could see in or out). the grass rustled a bit when I crawled out from under the porch, me wiping the dirt off my bum. I took the first two steps up the stairs to the patio, the top of my head, my eyes being the only thing seen. as my family still argued, my mother looked outside the door seeing my eyes. she whispered my name in shock, the rest of the family turning and seeing me. I walked up the rest of the stairs, my face finally being shown to my family, me seeing them back after 8 months(she stayed away after making the rebellion). My mother had tears running down her face as my brother, rushed to the door and opening it. _

_"Hello..." I said lowly, Patrick hugged me fiercely as the rest of the family crowded around us, except my mother(who was still in shock). I hugged each and everyone in turn, when then got out of the way in my slow walk to my mother, who sat on the couch in shock with tears in her eyes. I kneeled down to her, my eyes level with her. "Hello mother" I said to her quietly, she placed her hands on my cheeks. A small smile coming to my face as tears started to roll from my eyes, "It's me" I continued. "My baby!" She spoke her voice heavy with a hard sob, as she quickly put her hands around me, hugging my fiercely as I hugged her back just as fierce. "I love you mom" I whispered in her ears, as the rest of the family crowded around us in a group hug. "It's you, it's really you" my mom continued to breathe out in a whisper, in awe that I was here. _

_We spent a couple more minutes in each others embrace before she pulled back sliding the hood off the top of my head. her hand rested on my cheek, I closed my eyes and smiled and she slowly rubbed it back and forth, she stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes quickly, looking at hers in confusion, She was looking straight at my cheek, her fingers running a familiar crevice in my previously unmarred cheek. I sighed lowly, knowing the scar was still there. "How did this happen?" My mother asked quietly. "Soren" his name a breath of air in my mouth. My mother looked at me sadly, us both sharing a love betrayed. "Tell us everything" My brother spoke, him staring at me seriously. _

_So I did, I told them from what happened before i ran, to the crash, to the family(I continued even though their were tears in my eyes), to me being in solitary confinement, escaping, to now. "I can't stay here for long" I spoke, my tone serious. My family spoke out in a cacophony of What's and Why's. "I need to go back to my people, I cannot sit and watch the council destroyed this planet, We need to continue fighting" I spoke, my tone speaking power and foreboding at what is to come._

_Because if the council thought they can stop Sabrina Mal Doran,_

_They were wrong._

**Author's Note:**** Everything came from my own dreams, the only things after the fact were the names. Sabrina and Patrick are mine and my brother's name respectively. Mal Doran come from Stargate(no copyright infringement intended), it seemed like a good alternate futuristic realm. Soren came from the antagonist of Star Wars: Dark Resurrection, a fan film which I highly recommend watching(again: no copyright infringement intended). If you think this is good, I have enough information saved in my brain to create an actual fiction piece which I will both stick on FictionPress and the Miscellaneous section of **

**Thank you for reading this,**

**Sincerely,**

**S. Laurence**


End file.
